


Finding Kurt

by dani_elizabethx



Series: kittenverse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cat Kurt, Gen, kitten!Kurt, kitty!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_elizabethx/pseuds/dani_elizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine finds abandoned kitten!Kurt in a cardboard box. He takes him home and cleans him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt is a hybrid kitten and is about four in human years.

The day he found him it was raining so hard the gutters were flooded, the rain coming down faster than it could drain. Water pounded the top of his umbrella, the noise almost making him miss the small pathetic mew, but he did hear it. It stopped him in his tracks, making the woman behind him almost run into him. She started grumbling as she moved around him and he called out a weak apology to her retreating back. 

Blaine bit his lip and listened harder, another mew. Searching the area around him, he found a cardboard box, soaked through from the rain and very near to falling apart. It was moving slightly, signalling that it had an occupant. Slowly, he approached the box and peered down into it. 

Inside was a small hybrid kitten, shivering from the cold. His little jacket was torn in several places, as were his pants. He tiny feet were bare, and very close to turning blue. Not wanting to startle the poor thing, Blaine squatted down, using his umbrella to shield the box from the rain. That got the kitten’s attention, he looked up and immediately shrank back into the corner of the box. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Blaine soothed. “I won’t hurt you. Can you tell me your name?”

The kitten stared up at him with his big blue-green eyes and his lip wabbled as he said “K-Kurt.” 

“Alright, Kurt, are you alone?” He asked. The kitten nodded. “Okay, I’m going to take you home, get you warmed up.” 

Kurt began trembling harder, shaking his head. “Hurt me.” 

“Oh, sweetheart, I won’t hurt you. I promise.” Blaine said softly. “I just want to help you.” 

After a few moments, Kurt finally nodded, uncurling from himself and standing up on shaky legs. He started to climb out of the box, but Blaine had other ideas. Holding his umbrella between his chin and shoulder, he reached down and scooped him up. Kurt squeaked in surprise, clinging onto Blaine's hands, his nails digging into Blaine’s flesh, as he was lifted into the air. 

Blaine unbuttoned his coat and wrapped Kurt up inside, hoping being close to another body would warm him up a bit. He took ahold of his umbrella again, using the other hand to hold Kurt close to his chest and took off for home.

\- - -

The warmth of his apartment felt good against his wind chilled body. He set is umbrella against the wall in the corner behind his front door and then stepped further into the apartment, never once loosening his hold on the tiny hybrid in his jacket.

He walked over to the couch and sat down carefully, unwrapping his coat once he was seated. He placed Kurt on the cushion beside him and and was now able to see just how dirty the poor thing was in the light of his apartment. 

“First things first, you need a bath.” Blaine said. 

Kurt peered up at him with wide eyes. “Bath?”  
“Yep! You wait here while I go get fill the tub.” He instructed, hoping the tiny hybrid wouldn’t run off once he was out of the room. 

“Okay.” Kurt agreed, finally looking away from Blaine and taking in his surrounding. 

Blaine hurried down the hall, pulling off his work clothes as he went. He made a quick stop off in the bathroom to get the water running and let it heat up before crossing the hall to his room. He changed into a pair of plaid pajama pants and an old college t-shirt and grabbed one of his old Dalton gym shirts that had become a little too tight over the years, tossing it onto the bed. When he returned to the bathroom, the water was warm, so he put the stopper in the drain and let the tub fill up with just a few inches of water. 

“Alright, sweetheart, bath time.” He announced, coming back to the couch and scooping Kurt up. Again, the small kitten dug his nails into Blaine, obviously not used to being carried. 

Blaine set Kurt down on the closed toilet lid and began to pull off his small sweatshirt. It was so tattered Blaine knew there was no way he’d be able to save it. Kurt sat there as Blaine removed this shirt, next, and then his pants before lifting him up and setting him in the tub. “There you go, nice and warm.” 

Kurt turned his head and hissed as he tail touched the water, lifting it straight up to get it away from it, making Blaine bite his lip to hide his grin. The action was just so adorable. Getting down to business, Blaine knelt next to the tub and picked up a fresh washcloth, wrapping the soap in it and getting a nice lather. Working slowly, mostly so he could check the hybrid over for injuries, Blaine washed him and scrubbed off all the dirt that was caked onto his skin. 

“How do you feel about having your hair washed?” He asked Kurt, reaching for his bottle of shampoo. If Kurt stayed, he’d have to get him his own, probably some made specially for hybrids. 

“Mama do it.” Kurt said softly, looking down at this toes in the water. 

With his heart breaking, Blaine wondered what happened to the boy’s parents. Surely they wouldn’t have just abandoned him. He poured a small dollop of shampoo into his palm and lathered it up before rubbing his fingers through Kurt’s hair, careful of his little ears. 

“Do you want to wash your own tail? Or would you like me to do it?” He asked, reaching for the bottle again. 

“You.” 

Without replying, Blaine added more shampoo to his palm and reached for Kurt’s tail. He lathered it up, doing his best to work out a few of the knots that were tangled in it. When he was done, he rinsed his hands and stood up for the shower nozzle. He turned the water back on and flipped the shower head on, before pulling the drain. He made quick work of rinsing the boy off, watching as all the dirt and grim slid down the drain. 

Bath over, Blaine reached for a towel and wrapped Kurt up in it, scooping him up and taking him to his room. He set the small boy down on the edge of his bed and toweled him off as he stood there. Hoping to get a smile out of him, Blaine poked his tummy, making Kurt squeak and then giggle. Happy that the kitten was at least semi-able to smile, Blaine reached for the t-shirt he had tossed on the bed earlier and pulled it over Kurt’s head, helping him get his arms through the holes. The hem reached Kurt’s toes and Blaine grinned at how cute he looked. 

“How do you feel about tomato soup? I was thinking tuna sandwiches and tomato soup for dinner.” Blaine set kurt on the floor, knowing he was probably tired of being carried all over the apartment, 

“Never had it.” Kurt’s small voice answered as he trailed behind Blaine to the kitchen. 

“Well, you’re in luck!” He said cheerfully, picking Kurt up again and setting him on the counter so he could see what Blaine was doing. “I make a really good tomato soup from the can.” 

Kurt giggled and bit his lip, his feet kicking back and forth. “Tuna sammiches?” 

“Do you like tuna?” Blaine asked, getting out a can and a can of soup. 

Nodding, Kurt answered. “Favorite.” 

Blaine smiled and set the cans down next to Kurt. “Then we can have it as often as you want.” He promised, hoping Kurt would stay with him for a long time.


End file.
